9renaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Oon
Oon was born as a French boy named Amadeus Marius LeCompte, the only child of a business man and a doll-maker. He lived an extremely sheltered life, going to only the highest schools money could buy, stuck to his rooms by his father for nothing but studies. But Oon never really minded this life, as his father was constantly away on trips to different countries, leaving him to grow a close relationship with his mother. In what little free-time he had, He would help his mother with the doll-making - His favourite part of this was making the clothes for these dolls. He also learned to play the piano, and would only play when his mother was around. About 2 years before the revolt started, Oon's mother mysteriously disappeared, leaving him alone for months at a time while his father was away, letting his loneliness grow within the enormous walls of his house. Fortunate enough, his father decided one day to take him with him on a trip because 'he was old enough'. Bad timing. When the revolt started, Oon was with his father at the time on another business trip when they both met a sad fate as his hotel was bombed by one of the walkers - with him still inside. His soul was then eternally planted to that spot where his body was destroyed, forever overlooking the last doll he had made with his mother... It wouldn't be many years later that he would be reborn as a stitch-punk. For some reason, his soul randomly detached from his resting place when Go and Nana appeared by that spot. His soul followed the twins home, and with 2's help, was planted inside a body made of denim. Amazingly, he was able to retain some of his happier memories, and his first instinct when awakened was to go back to the hotel where he died. Using the doll's clothing material, he created that cape he wears now, as a sort of treasure to help him cling to the past he remembers. Upon his return, people questioned his sudden rush out of the clocktower, leaving 1 to label him almost immediately as a wanderer - which bodes well for Oon, actually, as his sheltered life leaves him too curious about the emptiness outside. He often goes out in secret, mostly to look for more fabric he can use to create new and unusual articles of clothing for most everyone else (Who's willing to wear them, anyway). Because of his memories being hazy, Oon has the unbelievable idea that all the humans that died in the war are still alive somewhere, and that they all 'just moved somewhere else'. No one has the heart to tell him the truth, because with that belief also comes the belief that his mother and father are still alive somewhere. Because of his French Background, he was given the name "Oon" as in the French number for one, "Un", mostly out of humor by 2. Because of his studies, he has enough understanding of the English language to both understand and speak it. Relationship He gains a bit of friendship with 5 and his family, having the twins be the first to find his soul. He gives Nana and Go the Ribbons that they wear now, and has also made 12 the stuffed owl named Icarus. He also looks at 2 like a sort of Grandfather-Uncle-like figure, having him being the original one to name him. They way he sees 1 is interesting though, thinking all he needs is a little hug. Oon also shares a bond with 196 for some odd reason. He looks at her like mother role model, although 196 is way different from what he remembers about his own mother. He can be seen following at 196's heels, trying to share a story about his past. Also, because of this relationship he gained from 196, he tries to make her open herself to him, using gentle words of encouragement. He also yearns to design a dress that only 196 would wear and look good in. He managed to make his way into her heart, to the point where he really adopted her as his own mother, calling him 'mama' every now and then. Through this bond, he managed to make friends with both 97 and 99 - although having older sisters is a totally new experience for him. 99 and Oon manage to get along well, but things are a bit strange between 97 and Oon. Oon acts rather affectionate towards her, despite her personality, and warmed up to her quite quickly. He knows she really does care for him in an older sister fashion, which is enough for him. This bond grew stronger later on as 97 finally revealed to Oon her sisterly feelings towards him during a rescue mission when Thorn had taken Oon hostage - and Oon was thorough on letting her know how much he appreciates her for that by endlessly sobbing on her small form. Somewhat unexpectedly, Oon has gained a friendship with 91 as well, despite their different personality traits. Basically, it's one of those "he followed me home" kind of friendships that worked out well for both of them. He found his friendship for this doll growing into affection and would soon be found being very close to him. After both their upgrades towards adulthood, they would soon bear a little in which they would name "Dew" (Again, out of Humor by 2, the french number for "2" being "du"). She was soon followed by a second little soon after named "Kat", but would be carried by his significant other rather than himself - without really knowing that 91 was carrying her until he went into labor ("OH SH-"). He has conflicting feelings, though, when it comes to 91's views on his older brother, 19, and the ways that 19 mercilessly hurts his brother brother without remorse - and with 91 still looking up to him and loving him like a big brother. He is frustrated that after multiple attempts to reveal 19's true nature, 91 will still look at him like a brother, and any action against 19 Oon will make, 91 will resent. These feelings would only prove relentless with 91's adoption of Trey, 19's child, but chooses to turn his anger into loving care for this abandoned child, determined to give him everything 19 could not and would not. He also developed a friendship with the young 24, as he likes to hear her hum the unusual tunes she sings. Sometimes he sings along. He and 91 always like to hang out with her. It was confusing for him for a while, for he knew that 24 had some kind of affection towards him, but he was not aware if it was sibling-like friendship or something more. Fortunate enough, Zed (who happened to be one of Oon's School mates in his human life) came and helped straighten this relationship out as he found 24 taking a liking to the guitarist. He more or less approves of their relationship, but finds it more interesting knowing his past fear of girls. He also built a friendship with a fellow french-speaker named Bront?, after founding her out in the cold, originally brining her home thinking she was only an art doll. He finds her beautiful and the target of many of his fashionable ideas, and they would soon become close, having conversations in their native languages. He also shares a similar friendship with 122, finding her fashion statements to die for. Personality Oon is a very clingy boy - he works to please. No matter how degrading a task is, he'll willingly do anything some one will ask for him (For better or for worse) as long as in the end he gains your friendship. He tends to be gullible, believing almost anything anyone will say to him - sometimes he takes things literally. Despite this, in tense and desperate times, he always seems to know what to say to help make some one feel happy or encouraged again. He has the tendency to be called a "Spaz" sometimes, due to his outgoing and spontaneous nature when he gets in tune with his child-like creativity. He Matures gracefully as he grows older, and becomes more defensive about his friends and family - but with age comes the loss of innocence. With many of the things he learned, he becomes more and more humble, learning that life is not always good. He becomes a little much like 5, but is still outgoing and willing to learn and grow with each new experience. Voice Actor kid: Alison Viktorin (Conan Edogawa/Jimmy Kudo of Case Closed) Adult: Donny Osman (Joseph of Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream-coat) Theme song We Miss you - Theme of Love (Mother 3 soundtrack) Personal Quotes "... Good pillow... very good pillow........... you nice, too.... pillow..." - 91 "He's always so happy, it makes me smile too. And he's so nice to everyone--I just know his future is going to be good." - 2012 "In some ways, he reminds me so much of my son... I suppose it was only natural that I took to him. He's an absolute darling." - 196 "He's sweet and bright, and he always knows the best way to cheer you up. There's no one I'd rather spend time with." - 24 "He's kind of an idiot. But he can be so kind and funny. So I guess he's okay." - 97